The Life Story of Clare Flaria
by DarknessFallsOverUs
Summary: Clare Smith is not your average child. Hair red as the rose and eyes gold like the shimmering sun, she is far more than meets the eye. Abandoned at a young age by her own parents, Clare finds a home of her own in the world of Slugterra and a family within the mysterious shadow clan. She'll learn that there's more to her existence and just maybe she'll fall in love along the way.
1. Disclaimer and AN

Disclaimer and AN

Unfortunately, I do not own any of Slugterra but my own characters and plots.

Anyhoo, this was inspired by watching Slugterra one night and wanting to make my own OC for it. I decided to make a story for her.

By the way, the pairing is Eli Shane and my OC, Claire Flare (Yeah, I know. Not very original but meh.).

I'll give you a short history of Clare! She was born up on the surface to the proud parents, Thomas and Lillian Flare (OCs too), and was with her parents when they left to go to Slugterra at the request of Eli's father, Will Shane. (You'll learn more later.) As she stayed there, changes were made and soon her parents abandoned her in the forest.

Anymore you'll have to find out in the story.

Be gentle! It's my first fanfic!

Ja ne,

Darkness


	2. Prologue

My name is Clare Flare and what I am about to tell you has never been heard by any other people before. I'm a Shadow Clan child. Not many know of us. We're very few and sometimes it's hard to be around others because we have gifts that are special only to us. Me? I can talk and understand slugs and I can see auras. I can see when they are about to fade away, when they are bright and strong, and when they are very different. Each aura for me has a different color to it. It's hard for me to be around others because almost all the others are bright and I get headaches from the brightness of the auras.

It begins when I was abandoned by my family a long time ago. I was just a baby then and I didn't understand. I know it had to do with why I could see a very faint outline of an aura. I barely remember it but it was nice to look at. After that, I changed, I think. That's what made them want to abandon me, I guess. But the slugs found me then and took care of me until a Shadow Clan member came and took me back to her cavern. I was raised by them and the slugs then. My father had became the Shadow Clan leader and my mother was his mate. Their names? Custos and Gloria.

I began understanding my family when I was about three or four. The slugs were easier while the Shadow Clan took longer. I began understanding the Shadow Clan when I was six or seven. It grew easier as time went by but just as that was happening, so was my aura sight. The colors began becoming brighter and more colorful. I saw so much then but it also brought the headaches. I hid a lot then and my mother helped me control it slowly. Soon, when I was thirteen, I was able to block some of the brightness and it helped a great deal. I was happy and then came another surprise.

My fate. It is to help Eli Shane and his gang to restore peace and balance back to Slugterra. Now I'm the same age as Eli and will start my journey with my two best friends and slugs,Hikari and Yami. My Negashade and a White Boon Doc. We'll start in the Slugslinging tournament. Hopefully, we'll find Eli Shane and gain a few new friends along the way. New slugs to add into this little family of mine and be able to one day bring about the peace and balance needed in Slugterra.

Who knows what's to come in this journey? Meeting new people. Gaining new friends. Helping people who need help. And just maybe stopping what's been making this ugly, dark, and black aura soon. Maybe I'll find that bright, happy, and smiling aura I see in my dreams soon. Maybe I'll meet the one that's just for me and I won't be alone anymore. Who knows? I just hope I will and this empty feeling inside me will be gone at long last.

What's to come from this journey and will I experience something new along the way? What new faces and people will I meet? What exciting adventures await me and my family? So many questions and no answers. One question plagues my mind though…. Will I be accepted by those I call friends and family after being around them for so long and having them find out that I'm not who I seem to be? Only one way to find out, I guess. This is the start of my story and hopefully, just maybe, it won't just be danger and running. Hopefully, it will have excitement, adventure, mystery, and maybe…. Romance in the future.

This is the end of an old life and the beginning to a new one with a bright and happy future for everyone around us. This is my story of how my adventures with Eli Shane and the Shane Gang were even in the darkest of times and the brightest of times.


	3. Chapter 1

"Finally!" I yelled when I saw the cavern I needed to go to sign up for the Slugslinging Tournament.

I rode in on my costume made mecha of a black and silver panther with two tails. I got off and went off to the sign-up station and wrote my name down.

I knew I would meet Eli sooner or later so I went and sat down next to my mecha. I relaxed and sighed a bit.

"Nice to know you have some skill at least. Still, going up against Shock Wire. That's tough," A Cave Troll said to a kid about my age and looked a bit like Will Shane…. Well, what I remember from the man anyway.

I got up and stretched a bit and went to watch the kid's match. The kid was having a bit of trouble but he was able to beat Shock Wire and gained a new team mate.

I smirked and walked off. Only, I didn't get far and bumped into the Cave Troll from earlier. I began falling but he catched me and steadied me.

"Whoa there. I think you need to watch where you are going,Miss," He said and I nodded.

I smiled a bit and left quickly before the Shane kid could get to his new friends. I heard him talking but continued walking. Just then I heard my name being called to the arena and another's as well. I sighed a bit and went off to the place. I found a good spot to sit down at and sat. The dual began and I stay seated. My opponent didn't like that and sent a Armashelt at me. I just moved to the side a bit and it flew past me.

I got up and Yami was loaded into my blaster and I shot him at my opponent. He let a mild attack him and knock him back and away. Winning me the dual. I went over and helped them up.

After that, I got my new team mate. A Frostcrawler I named Yuki. She was shy and would often hide but I knew she would be powerful one day.

I went back to my mecha and sat on it while I waited for the announcer to announce what the next cavern will be.

Seems this will be fun after all.

* * *

The tournament continued like it was suppose to and I gained my team and friends. A Negashade named Yami, a White Boon Doc named Hikari, a Frostcrawler named Yuki, a unique Black Infernus named Kurai, a Tazerling named Zap, a Hoverbug named Jet, and a Slyren named Singer. A unique team but it suits me. I made friends with my other slugs I've gained throughout the tournament and know I'll always need their help when I need it.

It was nearing the semi-finals and I was waiting to see who I would be up against. Knowing my luck, it would be Eli or any of his other teammates. Not a good thought really but it's a possibility that it could happen.

I sighed and got up just as a man came towards me. I knew who he was and looked at him. Dr. Blakk.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Dr. Thaddius Blakk and would like to offer you some help in this little tournament," He said and I narrowed my eyes.

I nodded a bit and followed him to the Slugterran Express where I could see Eli and his group of friends where at. We all followed Dr. Blakk onto the express and, after a amusing between the molenoid and Blakk, he showed us something…..A corrupted slug. Eli said it was a ghoul and I agreed. It was a ghoul…...We left the train and then I started towards my mecha.

"Hey," Eli said and I turned to look at him.

"Thanks for not taking Blakk up on his offer then. Hopefully, we'll see each other again after the tournament," He said and I smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next match was beginning. It was me against Eli. I was sitting next to a rock in the arena and had my slugs in front of me. Yami and Hikari on my shoulders because they knew they were going to be on my team for this match. Yuki was hiding behind my foot while all the others played around. I set my hand down for Kurai and she hopped onto my hand. I placed her with Yami and Hikari. I looked at my other slugs. I set my hand down for a Diggrix slug that I named Hidden. I set him on my shoulder as well. I smiled a bit as Jet flew to me and nuzzled my cheek happily. I nuzzled back and watched as he went back to playing with the others.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone treat their slugs you do," Someone said and I looked up and saw it was a red-headed girl with her hair in pigtails.

"Many don't because all they see in their slugs is tools to be used while I see family and friends. I've had Yami and Hikari with me since I was still a baby," I said and motioned to them.

Yami waved and Hikari bowed her head a bit. I smiled and continued watching my slugs play with each other.

The girl sat down next to me and held out her hand.

"Trixie Sting. Nice to meet you," She said with a smile and I smiled a bit as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Clare Flare," I said.

We talked for a bit and laughed at some of the things we've seen boys do. As we talked, I picked my two last slugs for my match against Eli. Jet and a Geoshard named Crystal.

"I had fun talking with you,Clare. Hopefully we'll see each other again and be able to talk," Trixie said as we got up and I nodded.

She left the arena and I waited for the signal to start the dual. I took a deep breathe and loaded my first slug as I moved behind a rock. Crystal was going first. The signal sounded and I shot Crystal at Eli after I jumped out from behind the rock. I moved around as he shot Hop Rocks at me and then he shot his Tazerling at me. I shot Yami at Eli then Hikari and continued moving around. They reached velocity and shot their attacks at him. It continued like this until we only had one slug left each. Our Infernuses. I shot Kurai just as Eli shot out his Infernus. They hit velocity and flew around each other in blazing flames of orange and black. I was in awe and so Eli. I saw Eli's Infernus coming at me and Kurai was heading towards Eli. It was matter of speed on who will be hit by the other's slug. I was hit first and was knocked back. I fell and heard the announcer saw Eli won. I got up and shook my head.

"Hey. You okay?" Eli asked as he came towards me.

"Yeah. You have a powerful friend there," I said with a smile at his Infernus slug.

"Yeah. Burpy is a great friend," He said with a smile.

I nodded and all my slugs came out and found places on my shoulders or head.

"Well, it's your win…." I said a bit sadly as I had became close to my slugs.

"Hmm….Yeah, but I won't take your slugs from you. It seems they have become close to you as you have became close to them," He said with a smile and I smiled as I nodded.

We walked out of the arena and enjoyed talking with each other about our slugs and some of the things we've learned about them. Trixie, the Cave Troll I had bumped into earlier in the tournament, and the Molenoid from earlier came over.

'Seems like this is the start of a new and bright friendship,' I thought to myself as I smiled.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay but I'm back with more of Clare's story. Here's the second chapter.**

We continued onwards to the final cavern. I had decided to ride with Eli and his friends and the Molenoid, Pronto, led us towards my home. Shadow Clan territory.

I listened as it seemed like the others were talking about something. My family were moving around because I could see their auras shifting. The slugs waving happily at me and I smiled a bit.

"Uh….Pronto? Where are we?" I heard Eli ask.

"Oh just a shortcut a I know," He said just as I said, "Shadow Clan territory."

"WHAT?!" Trixie and the Cave Troll, Kord, yelled out.

Just then some of my family appeared. They saw us and it looked like they were hissing to the others but they were actually yelling.

"CLARE!" They said and everyone ran but I gave a smile and a wink at them.

They played along and soon enough, we were dodging and trying to escape the slugs being slunged at us by my family. Eli, Kord, Trixie, and Pronto were able to get out of the cavern but a Hop Rock hit the top of the entrance and it caved me in. I knew it was intentional.

"Clare!" I heard the others yell.

"Go on without me! I'll meet you there!" I yelled back and heard them give an okay before I heard them riding away.

I got off my mecha and was immediately pulled into a hug by one of my brothers. I smiled and laughed as I was passed around everyone for hugs. Soon enough, I was in my father's arms and I hugged him back. I sighed contently as I snuggled close to him. I heard and felt him chuckle and I smiled as I looked up at him.

"We are happy to see you, Child. Tell me, how have you been?" He asked and I told him everything.

I introduced all my new slug-mates even though Yuki hid behind my neck.

"What a shy little Frostcrawler," My mother said and smiled as I hugged her.

She meet my other slugs and Jet fluttered over to her. He nuzzled against her cheek and she giggled a bit. Hidden was playing hide and seek with some of the younger members of my family while Kurai was running from them. I giggled at the sight.

Everyone got along and I visited for a while longer. I even played with the younger clan members and some of my clan members' slugs. Father came over to me and pulled me over to the side.

"Be careful, my Child. Something dark is looming in the distance," He said as he petted my hair back.

"I will, Father," I said with a smile.

Mother came over and hugged me close. She and Father were worried and I knew that I needed to be extremely careful.

"Be careful, Clare. For your father and I," Mother said and I nodded against her chest.

"I will, Mother," I said and she let me go and smiled softly.

I left then and rode my mecha to the next cavern that's in the tournament.

I made it back safely and sighed a bit. I got off my mecha and smiled a bit as I went off to look for Eli and the others. It took a while but I finally found them. Trixie saw me first and ran over, hugging me.

"You're alright! I'm so glad!" She said as she squeezed me tightly and I hugged her back and laughed a bit.

"I'm fine, Trixie," I said as she stood back and Pronto, who had introduced himself on the way to my family's territory, hugged me as well.

I smiled a bit and pat his head before being dragged into an arm lock and ruffled my hair. I looked up and saw it was Kord, who also introduced himself as well. I smiled up at him.

"You're crazy, you know that?" He said and I giggled.

The next person to pull me into a hug was Eli and he held on tight. I blushed a small bit and smiles softly, hugging him back. I knew that I worried them but I couldn't give them my true heritage.

Shortly after our reunion, the announcer called up the finalists and Eli went into the arena. I had a bad feeling about this dual…

The duel was intense until he other guy, John Bull or something, pulled out a Ghoul Slug and fired it. The devastation it caused was horrifying and I clutched my hand in front of my chest. Eli lost and disappeared afterwards.

I went looking for the others and found them telling Eli that he wouldn't be by himself during his job as a Shane. I smiled and rode over on my mecha.

"You'll also have me. I'll guard your back and act as a confidante when you need one. You're not alone in this, Eli," I said and he let us know the risks and everything and we reassured him.

I saw him smile and nod. Aster asking where to start, we heard a cry for help and we rode off to go help whoever was in danger. This is just the beginning of a new adventure.

 **Wow. This toke me a long while. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter and let me know. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **~Darkness**


	5. AN Update

**A little note for everyone who has followed and favorited my story. Thank you very much and I hope to get even more reviews and advice from my readers and fellow authors. Please don't be shy and give me an honest opinion. I enjoy reading what you have to say and hope to continue reading those comments no matter if it's good or bad. However, for any readers who do not like my story, please be polite and respectful towards me and my writing.**

 **Now, onto other things. I've read a few reviews saying they would like an update. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and I hope you can be patient with me. I may skip an episode in the actual show but I only do that if I know that if I write it, it will go exactly like how the episode did. Again, please be patient and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you and continue giving me an reviews and comments or advice even. I appreciate all of it. Especially the advice but I still enjoy reading the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Thank you again.**

 **~Darkness**


	6. Chapter 3

We were walking on the home of some Frostcrawlers and Eli was talking to them. He was seeing if he could get one for his team and I admit, talking with them is better then shooting off a soundwave and having them fall but of course that was exactly what Pronto did.

"RUN!" I yelled and we ran for it.

We hopped onto our mechas and rode as fast as we could out of there. Eli shot Burby after the entrance was blocked by some pillars of ice from the chain-reaction of all the Frostcrawlers transforming at once. We stopped after we were in the safe.

"That was awesome," Eli said.

"I beg to differ," Pronto said while rubbing his backside and I giggled a bit.

"Oh,come on. That was amazing. Just too bad about the slug though." Trixie and we all heard a little chirping sound.

Well, I heard a little voice calling "Hello". On the end of Eli's mecha, there was a Frostcrawler. I smiled a bit as it jumped over to Eli. Yuki came out then and was on my shoulder. She had gotten better at being less shy and more social.

Eli showed us his busted blaster and I winced a bit. After that, Pronto led us to Quiet Lawn Cavern. I looked up and show a whole lot of Grenuker Slugs. I smiled a bit when I saw they were sleeping but then I frowned when Pronto started yelling. He was shushed by the people and one of the town's people started talking then to Trixie to explain the slugs.

After a while of talking with the town's people, a gang of three people came riding into the town and started yelling and blasting slugs everywhere. Eli stopped it. Billy or whatever started getting on my nerves. Fun fact about me, anyone who annoys me immediately gets hurt. Another fun fact….I always have a shovel on me no matter what.

So soon enough,I was chasing the annoying leader of the gang with my shovel raised high above me and I was swinging it at him. Sadly someone shot a Arachnet Slug and I was tied up. Eli challenged the leader of the gang and they did trick shots. Soon the gang leader threatened the Grenuker Slugs and shot a slug at them. Eli shot one of his and stopped it before shooting a slug at the annoying leader.

"You can show yourselves out," Eli said and walked away.

Billy or whatever grabbed his last slug and tried stomping on it. Eli stopped it and Billy or whatever grabbed a slug off the ground and challenged him to a duel. Only one problem….Eli didn't have a blaster.

Eli dodged all the slugs the leader shot until he threw Burby and had Kord shot a slug to help with Burby's velocity. It worked and it blew those three annoyances away.

Wli picked Burby up and offered a place to the Boon Doc that Billy or whatever was going to stomp on. I smiled and nodded in approval, knowing Eli would take good care of it.

After that, and untying me, we went to Redhook's. Of course, it wasn't easy and Pronto offended the guy. Trixie threatened Pronto and we went off to help to help the town's people fix their town. I smiled as I helped wash off the spray paint off the buildings. Kord came riding over and Eli, Trixie, and I went over.

"Where's Pronto?" Eli asked.

"At Redhook's. Still groveling. But no time for that. The Hoolagang are on their way," Kord said and the town's people screamed and hid.

I sighed as Trixie and Eli spoke a bit. We went back to Redhook's and found Pronto groveling still. Eli asked if Redhook would fix his blaster and he said no. Eli started walking out.

"You're a Shane, aren't ya?" Redhook asked and pulled a drew open.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Eli said.

"Cause you're acting like one," Redhook said and showed us a picture of Will Shane and Redhook.

They talked for a bit and Redhook pulled over a case. Eli opened it to show a blaster. I smiled from where I was standing at the door. We left and went off to meet with the Hoolagang. I twitched at the leader's annoying voice.

We started dueling and it was rough. I started thinking we might not have a chance. That is until Eli decided that using the Sonic Snare was a good idea. I thought it kinda was as well. Pronto pulled it out and Kord threw it. Eli shot Burby at it and it turned on. The Grenuker Slugs fell down and blew up.

The leader had one last ghoul and Eli put the Boon Doc in his blaster. I smiled widely and knew what was about to happen. They shot their slugs and the next thing you know, the ghoul slug is back to normal.

When the leader started talking again, we aimed our blasters at him and The Hoolagang left. The town's people started cheering and I smiled. Hikari was on my shoulder.

"Seems we have a new friend,huh,Hikari?" I said and she nodded.

Eli named his new slug Doc and Doc bowed towards the town's people.

Seems like this was another adventure filled day for us and I couldn't be more happier. Well, maybe if I had hit that annoying leader of the Hoolagang, I would be but oh well. Maybe next time.

* * *

 **Well, here's a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Took a while but I finished it. Sorry for the wait too. Anyways, one of you asked what Clare looks like so I'll give a d** **escription** **of her here. Her skin tone is a dark blue. Lighter then the Shadow Clan's but darker then Kord's. Her eyes are gold and her hair is a fiery red color. She wears dark grey pants with a red shirt anda black jacket thrown over it with a blue backpack. Her ears are pointed a bit and she has a tail similar to the Shadow Clan's but keeps it hidden. Hope this helps and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **~Darkness**


	7. Chapter 4

A new day and a new adventure. Well, if you call being woken up by a scream so high, you would immediately cover your ears then yeah, it was definitely going to be a new adventure….I was dreaming such a nice dream too.

"What's with all the screaming?!" I yelled as I went downstairs in only a tank top and a pair of shorts.

I saw Pronto standing on the table and then I saw a spider. A. Spider. I sighed as I picked it up and put it outside. I knew today was going to be a long day after that and somehow I was right. It was a long day.

Okay, let me rewind a little bit. The day began with Pronto waking me up because he screamed because of a spider. Then I decided to make breakfast for everyone and as we were eating, it turned into a food war. With. Slugs. And. BLASTERS! The kitchen and dining room were destroyed! After that, we went out to train and somehow were also pulled into a spiral of sorting out problems because of some rogue slugs. Lunch was peaceful and I enjoyed it while relaxing. Training continued and it went well. Then dinner came along and became a food war zone once again. It took me HOURS to clean it all up. I finally collapsed into bed after about eight hours of cleaning the mess. Granted, dinner was at seven and the food war lasted about an hour so I didn't get to bed until 4 in the morning.

It really was a long day. The next day was more peaceful until we found Pronto trying to put bags onto his mecha. Which then resulted in him reciting a commercial he watched and us going to something called the Slug Club.

We got a introduction to the owner and then a demonstration. Eli and I didn't think the thing was actually true though so we declined the offer for our slugs to be trained in his method. We went to check out the pool and water slide. Eli went down the water slide with his slugs. I stayed in the pool area and enjoyed a relaxing swim.

"Oh, I have been needing this.~" I said as I floated on the water on my back.

Hikari and Yami agreed while my other slugs played in the water. Well, all but Kurai. She stayed on my belly since she didn't much like water.

Just then, Sergeant Slug came and soon enough, we were watching a duel between Kord and Eli. Eli lost and I was kind of shocked at the power behind Kord's slug. I looked at Hikari and she looked at me.

"Something's not right…." She said and I nodded in agreement.

Something was definitely wrong ever since I saw Kord's slug. Eli allowed Banger to have a shot at the machine training method. I wasn't all that sure so I didn't allow any of my slugs near it.

I watched Eli and Kord talk for a bit and saw the Sergeant come up to them. I walked off just as Banger was put into the machine.

The next day, Banger was a little more….berserk and I couldn't help the feeling that this method was just more wrong. Eli said it was enough and we went inside for breakfast.

"Banger would never try to bite me. That machine makes them crazy," Eli said and I silently agreed with him.

The goth girl that was staying there too commented it on that. Eli went on to say how tired and worn out Kord's slug was after the duel. And how the Sergeant hurried him out.

"He's hiding something," Eli said and the idiot guy that was staying at the club commented as well.

"Look, maybe something is going on, Eli, but this has cost us half our gold. We got ya see it though," Kord said as he continued eating.

"Graduation is in a few hours. We stick around til then and keep an eye on the slugs," Trixie said and Eli went on to say about how the slugs who go through the machine come out as.

He left to figure out way and I followed him.

"Eli, I'm coming with you," I said and we walked outside to the machine.

Eli shot Banger out of his blaster and it was impressive what he did. But it wasn't impressive to see how tired and drained he was afterwards. A guy came over and said the training method was a scam. I knew something wasn't right and it was all too true to be good. Eli felt the same.

We went back and Eli gave a good speech until the Sergeant decided to drag us into a duel. I sighed a bit but I guess you couldn't always have a good vacation without something ruining it.

The duel was just all out chaos and the Sergeant decided to use the machine. It turned even crazier and Eli won by exploding the machine.

Pronto digged through the rubble and found a money. He went on about something else and I shook my head.

'Some people just never learn from their mistakes….' I thought with a slight smile but really, it was a pretty good time to relax a bit.

Just a little bit.

 **Okay, I know this is long overdue and I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible but please be patient. Anyways, hope you'll still enjoy reading this story and I may have a new story going soon. It'll be about Huntik this time if anyone is interested. Just know that it may be a while before the next update.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **~Darkness**


	8. AN Update 2

Okay, so, Clare's story is going on hold for now because I'm not all that thrilled with how it's going so far. I plan on rewriting the chapters I have now and changing them up a bit. I still plan on having Clare in Eli's group and everything but I want them to meet differently and such. I hope all of you won't be too upset but I'm really not happy with it. It will still be on here and such but I'm rewriting it. Now! Onto other news. My Huntik story will still be going on and I have a few other stories in the making for you all to read that won't be posted yet. I don't know when I'll post again but hopefully it will be soon and more often now that it's summer. I'm making no promises here but I hope I can. Sorry for the rough and probably upsetting news but it needs to be done.

Ja ne,

~Darkness


	9. AN 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Darkness here with an announcement. So, I know everyone is looking forward to more chapters on "Bonds of a Pirate Seeker" and for Clare's story to be continuing as well. I'm putting both stories on hold for the moment! I know a lot of you won't like that but I have a good reason for it! I'm doing a poll on my account and would like everyone to go check it out and vote. It will really help me out a lot. You can only pick two choices though! I'll have this up for a while longer and check the results every so often until I decide to end it. Once the results are in, I'll let everyone know what was decided in another AN. I'll still work on BOAPS and Clare's story while this going on but I won't be publishing anything new until the poll is over with. Thanks for your time and I hope you'll continue following me as I continue doing stories!**

 **Mata ne!**

 **~Darkness**


End file.
